Broken Gundam Pilot 01?
by darkpanthress
Summary: Sequel to 'Breaking Down Gundam Pilot 01'. You would think that now that Heero and Wufei are together life would be perfect. Think again! Whoever said that relationships are easy?


This is a sequel to the story 'Breaking Down Gundam Pilot 01'. I had initially hoped this to be an epilogue, but this can be seen as a separate story. Oh, and its even in time to be a Valentine's Special!

As always, I don't own.

1x5 and hinted 2x3x4

Beta : shogi

* * *

**Broken Gundam Pilot 01?**

A hot mouth descended and peppered soft kisses everywhere. He tried to catch that teasing mouth and make it submit, but it kept dancing away. Annoyed, he reached up to grab onto the teasing soul above him…

And caught nothing but air.

Surprised, his eyes fluttered open and all he could see were his hands flailing in front of him. Then it all came crashing down. He was asleep… had been asleep. Alone.

Damn those guys! Why did they insist on causing problems? How could Wufei have been persuaded to leave him hard, wanting, and alone in bed for… Two weeks! According to the desktop calendar anyways.

Growling he tossed the offending calendar, the bane of his existence, to the far side of the room. He was only somewhat mollified at the satisfying crash.

Heaving a sigh, he sank back against the headboard ruminating over what had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

_[Flashback] _

"_We should thank Duo, Trowa and Quatre for their gift."_

"_Hmmm…" Heero agreed distractedly, watching his lover's beautiful behind taunt him as he stripped as fast as he could._

"_Today's keyword is interesting…"_

"_Hmm…" He was down to his underwear now and licking his lips at the sight before him, already planning all the different ways he could get Wufei to moan and scream his pleasure for him. _

"_Heero?"_

"_Hmmm…" He laid his underwear on the pile of dirty clothes and moved towards the bed…_

"_We should talk." _

"…_what?" Heero was confused. Wufei had always been more interested in ripping Heero's clothes off and experimenting with the keywords that were listed on the calendar the others had given them. Yesterday's word had been 'TIES' and Heero had taken great pleasure in tying Wufei up and having him at his mercy. So Wufei telling him they had to talk… was it on the calendar? No, no, that did not seem right. The desktop calendar listed words of pleasure or anything related to pleasure – there was no way that talking could cause pleasure… unless it was… dirty talking? _

"_You know talk?" His lover continued, unaware of the panic settling over Heero. _

_Talking never did any good. Did Wufei want to quit, had he finally had enough of the pleasurable sex? Or had Heero done something wrong? Had Wufei found someone else? Was Heero not good enough for Wufei? _

_Dark eyes gazed solemnly up at him and then Wufei pointed to something on the calendar. _

_What – oh! The keyword was 'Fantasies.' Now Heero was seriously confused. How did fantasies translate into having to talk? _

"_I don't know what your fantasies are," Wufei pouted, explaining. _

"…_so we need to talk about… my fantasies?" Heero queried. This was doing all sorts of good things to his libido, but he would much rather talk about Wufei's fantasies and work on covering those in detail. _

_Wufei nodded emphatically looking intensely at Heero, "Your fantasies… your desires. You need to tell me about them!" _

_And that was when it started._

_[End of flashback]_

Heero and Wufei had fought. For the first time in almost a year. Well that was not entirely true, they had had their spats, but this was the longest that an argument had gone on for and it was starting to affect his work as well as himself. He wanted to assure himself that his lover was also being affected by this too. To come so close to being together for a full year and then to have a fight over something so… trivial! Argh!

Heero couldn't understand. It had seemed to be such a minor thing, but Wufei had not been of the same mindset. So Heero was more interested in pleasing Wufei and putting Wufei's desires first, why was that wrong? Wufei had flown into a rage, stating that Heero was not opening his heart to Wufei, had not shared any of his deep dark desires; while Wufei had laid bare everything.

The others had interfered when they heard Wufei storm out of the house, headed for his motorbike. Well Duo and Quatre had wanted to interfere, but Heero had told them he had everything under control and to mind their own business. Trowa just gave him one of those long stares and had distracted his lovers.

In actuality, he had nothing under control. Wufei had come back that day but had slept in his old room.

The following week Wufei had gone out of his way to ignore and avoid Heero. Duo had snickered and wanted to say something to the Wing pilot, but one irritated glare had shut him up. Quatre ignored Heero and spoke to him only if absolutely necessary, but had annoyance in his gaze every time he looked at the Japanese youth. Trowa… was not around and had gone on a mission.

At least Hector pitied poor Heero and sat by him as he stared listlessly out the window from his room.

So putting Wufei first was not a good thing. Why? Was he supposed to put Wufei second and selfishly put his desires first? Who had he been kidding when he'd thought that being in relationship would be easy to handle?

A knock on his door, the quiet baritone informing him that breakfast was ready, startled him out of his thoughts. Thankfully the mission Trowa was on, needed his assistance, which had created a great opportunity to leave the oppression in the house.

Switching into mission mode, he began preparing for the new orders and new plans. Missions were great. They were always simple, sight target, gather data on target and then bring target in for questioning. If target runs, pursue then bring target back to HQ. If target caused problems, he had the authority to cause bodily harm to target to … err… sway the target into coming to HQ quietly. Simple. Now if only relationships were as simple.

In the hallway Trowa glanced at him before motioning towards the food.

Grunting in thanks Heero sat and glanced through the new printouts on the table.

Sigh. Work. He had to focus. Wufei could come later. He felt slightly guilty for putting the issue off but he needed to finish this first. Once the mission was successful then he could head back to his little spitfire of a lover and start smoothing things out. He hoped.

_

* * *

Click – click – click – zonk! Click – click – click –zonk - zonk!_

Dark eyes stared tiredly at the screen as another puzzle piece slotted into place. Huffing a little at the monotony of the game, Wufei let his mind wander. He cursed Heero while he was at it. Stupid ignoramus, not talking to him and then leaving him alone in the house with two mother hens who were annoying even though they were trying to help.

Annoyed, he heard the floor boards near his room creak followed by a knock and a gentle voice asking him if he wanted some lunch. Mumbling vaguely, he continued on with his game, leaving the other floundering and wondering what he had actually said.

He didn't care. He was too irritated to deal with their tip-toeing and trying to pacify him or give him suggestions on how to get back at Heero. Never mind that they did not understand what had happened between he and Heero in the first place, they still took his side and explained various ways in how to torture the Japanese youth, because his blue eyed lover was a jerk.

Yes, Wufei vehemently agreed that Heero was a jerk, but why did Duo and Quatre think the Wing pilot had done something wrong? Heero was too close-mouthed to let them in on what transpired between them that evening to give the two a clue. And why wasn't Trowa here to keep those two mother hens in check anyway?

Giving up on the game, Wufei leaned back in his chair and stared listlessly at the ceiling. What was he even upset about? He couldn't remember what had made him so mad in the first place.

Worrying at his bottom lip, Wufei tried to go back over the previous events but his head kept spinning and he got nowhere. In the grand scheme of things, Wufei felt like an idiot. It looked like he had gotten angry over a minor issue which had resulted in two torturous weeks of no warm bed, no warm body, no sex in the morning, or sex in the evening, or sex whenever he wanted or… Just no sex period!

Argh! He wanted to hurt something! But he was too tired. Might as well take a nap, skip lunch and then hopefully things would clear in his head and he could try and talk to Heero and explain that he wanted to return the favour occasionally and not be the only one getting all the attention in their relationship. Nodding to himself, decision made, the Chinese youth moved to a more comfortable location, away from meddlesome mother hens.

Break Gundam Pilot 01 indeed! He just wanted his lover back.

* * *

He was tired. Why do perpetrators only run when they know there is no way out? And why on earth did they always run towards the roof where there was definitely no way to escape? Perps got dumber and dumber everyday!

Shifting, trying to get comfortable in the seat, he paid little attention to the road. Trowa had thankfully offered to drive so he was free to sit and think.

Trowa, despite his motto being that he would not interfere in things that were not his business unless asked, had decided to suddenly become chatty on the ride home. General stuff, with a little bit about the politics that Relena was getting into, but in general just chatter that was not normal for the tall pilot.

That was when Trowa slyly hit him with something that surprised Heero.

"You remember that mission makeover that Duo and Quatre went out of their way to get us to do?"

Heero nodded apprehensively, not sure where this was going.

"That was mostly so I could start articulating better and communicating with the other two." Clearing his throat nervously, the green eyed youth continued, "It's easier to just show emotion through… physical means without putting it into words. It's easier to give and give and not expect anything back."

Heero turned to look at Trowa, alert now.

"…it's easier to assume that it should be that way and leave it at that. Relationships do not work that way. At least, that's what Duo and Quatre said. They got upset that I never told them my thoughts or my deepest desires. It was… they…" His fingers clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel nervously. "They felt that it was like I was cheating on them by not trusting them to give back to me as well."

"It's difficult to be in a relationship; there's compromise, arguments, all the annoying things they do. It's all a part of it. But the most important thing is baring your soul and accepting that the others are also entitled to give you exactly what you give them. That it's alright for them to pleasure you and for you to sit back and be grateful for it and not feel guilty."

Trowa lapsed into silence then. Heero understood what Trowa was trying to tell him, without interfering too much. It was juvenile to feel a little resentful because everything he'd been mulling over for the past week was clear now. In fact, now he knew exactly how to fix things with Wufei.

As tired and annoyed as he was, he still paused at the garage door, waiting for Trowa and, just before passing his tall friend, he mumbled a quiet, "Thank you." Trowa's stride remained steady, giving no indication that he'd heard, but Heero knew it was enough and strode into the house … straight into two angry faces.

* * *

Wufei had kept to himself, grunting or listlessly wandering around the house for the past few weeks and Quatre knew that it had to be Heero's fault. He had no idea about what had actually transpired but for the Chinese youth to mope so much then it was probably because Heero was an insensitive jerk. Duo agreed. He had informed Trowa but all his taller lover had asked was that they not cause any problems until he and Heero got back.

Well, he was back now and he was going to make sure Heero was given a sound ear bashing. Wufei had skipped lunch! Something he had never done before and now that he and Trowa were back, Heero was in the vicinity again and would undoubtedly cause Wufei more trouble. Duo was not going to have any more of that.

He opened his mouth but Quatre beat him to the punch.

"What exactly did you do to Wufei?" Quatre demanded.

Looking at Heero's stunned face, Quatre added, "Wufei has been so upset these past few weeks and it was obviously after you did something to him. So we would like to discuss this in detail—"

"Why don't you let us get into the house before you ambush us?" A calm voice spoke from behind Heero.

"Trowa, he has to explain what he did to his lover!" Duo said angrily.

"Perhaps you should concentrate on your own lover who you have not seen for over three weeks?" Trowa asked sardonically.

They had moved a little more into the house and Heero moved to slip away, but Quatre was not ready to let go of Wufei's cause just yet. Sure he had missed Trowa, but he wanted Wufei to be happy first.

"Hey, we're not done talking to you!"

"Hn." Heero slipped away from him and Duo, leaving them spluttering.

Before they could run after the brunette, Trowa pulled them back and brought their attention back to him. "What happened?"

"We can't find Wufei anywhere!" Duo moaned anxiously.

"He must have hid somewhere, knowing Heero would be back today," Quatre added caustically.

"Did you know we were coming back today?" Trowa asked patiently.

"Y…err… no?"

An eyebrow cocked asking for a proper response. "Fine! We didn't know, so Wufei also could not have known until you drove up the driveway," Quatre angrily retorted.

"Hmph."

"But we seriously cannot find Wufei anywhere!" Quatre added worriedly.

"Where did you check?" Trowa asked quietly, while he dropped his gear, yawning. Duo gave him a run through of all the rooms they had checked.

"Heero's room?" he asked tiredly.

"Huh?" Quatre and Duo asked dumbly.

"What about Heero's room, did you check in there?"

"We-"

"Why would-?"

Quatre followed Duo up the stairs to check if Trowa was right.

A quiet gasp from Duo informed him that it was indeed true. His righteous rage burned out though when he saw Wufei cuddled sweetly in Heero's arms. Both out like lights.

Feeling Trowa's warm presence peek in from behind him and move away, signalling that perhaps he should leave them alone. Tugging on Duo's shirt sleeve, they snuck out of the room and turned towards their own. It had been a stressful few weeks, perhaps things would go back to normal tomorrow?

Smiling at that thought, Quatre walked into the room and stopped abruptly, Duo smacking into his back. Trowa, their gracefully muscled lover, half naked – make that naked – was getting into their bed.

Grinning to each other, Quatre closed the door to their room and started stripping to join Trowa in bed. Hmmm… Trowa would require about two hours of sleep before they could wake him and begin to have their wicked way with him. The night was still young though!

* * *

Something woke him. He waited, burrowing into the warmth near him. That's when he realized what it was that woke him. The hard body, warm arm cradling his head and curved around his shoulder, quiet puffs above his ear and a familiar scent that he knew with his very being. Peeking, he confirmed that yes, his lover, Heero Yuy was back in bed with him.

With a small smile, he shook off the last vestiges of sleep and traced the strong lines of his Japanese lover's face. The messy hair that fell on a strong forehead, the sharp nose, long eyelashes, and that oh-so-kissable mouth; he felt a thrill of warmth rush through his veins. He really loved Heero with all his heart.

Smiling gently, he let his fingers ghost over the places that his eyes had traced over earlier. The arm around him squeezed and he felt cherished.

Sigh… why did he have to cause problems by fighting over something so asinine? He knew Heero loved him. He felt it in everything that Heero did and especially in the way they made love.

What had brought about this unwarranted need for assurance? He was not a silly little girl! Surely he did not need vocal endearments to prove Heero's love for him?

A finger smoothing over his frown jarred him from his thoughts as Heero smiled gently at him. Drowning in those concerned brown eyes he was unprepared for the words that spilled from Heero's lips.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Heero's voice was husky. "No, just hear me out," he said, as Wufei opened his mouth, placing a finger against Wufei's lips.

"I…" Heero started, running a nervous hand through already messy hair. "You were right. We have spent quite some time together now. We may have gotten wrapped up in the physical aspect of our love so much that we – no… _I_ did not think to vocalise how wonderful it is to have you in my life. How much I enjoy having you in my arms everyday."

A soft smile tugged at Heero's lips, "I purposely wake up early to make sure you are still here in my arms, that everything hasn't been a dream. You amaze me, Wufei. The little things you do make me want to keep you chained to my side forever. I want to possess everything about you. It…," He paused, looking pained. "I suppose it sounds creepy but that's just the only way I know how to love you.

"I look at you and know that I am incredibly lucky to have you and I sometimes wonder when you are going to wise up and leave me. Because I don't deserve you, Wufei."

Wufei was shaking his head but Heero continued, "I love you, Wufei. I love you with all my heart. It's why I would rather talk about you, please you, fulfil _your_ fantasies, because mine don't matter. Having you here, in my arms, that is enough for me."

"So yes," He huffed, dropping his head into the crook of Wufei's neck, "I was a jerk, for not realising that you needed to give too and that it's not me who has the right to only give and not take. But …"

Snorting, Wufei grinned and ran his hand through Heero's hair, "You idiot."

Lifting Heero's head, Wufei smiled gently before kissing his lover senseless. "I love you too," he breathed after they pulled apart.

Groaning, Heero pulled Wufei closer and ravaged his mouth while Wufei attacked with the same fervent desire, wanting to make up for all the weeks they had missed. Clothes disappeared and each strip of bare skin was greeted with a butterfly kisses and love bites.

Heero pinned Wufei to the mattress, eager to sink into that wondrous heat, only to be flipped by an equally passionate Wufei. Taking in the sight of his lover looming over him, eyes filled with lust and his black hair falling past slim shoulders, Heero decided that it wasn't so bad being on the bottom. Once in a while.

He stole a quick kiss, before settling back to wait for Wufei to have his wicked and delicious way with him. Emboldened, Wufei leaned down to take Heero's lips in a soft and gentle kiss before nipping at the side of his mouth and following a trail over his ear, neck, then down his chest. Stopping only to quickly nip affectionately at Heero's nipples Wufei continued moving further down, sucking and teasing as he went.

Heero tried to hold back, hoping that Wufei would stop teasing him and hurry up and get to where he wanted him the most. But the Chinese youth was far more interested in being on top and exploiting his position as much as he could.

Heero tossed his head, biting back a moan as Wufei meandered along until finally, perhaps out of a rising desperation of his own, he cut to the chase. Heero keened as Wufei swallowed him whole, using every ounce of self control he possessed to hold himself back.

Heero groaned desperately, "Wu – hurry…" He was so lost in the sensation that he barely noticed as Wufei hurriedly prepped himself.

Humming, Wufei gazed wantonly up at Heero and Heero groaned at the sight. Wufei's arm was twisted at an uncomfortable angle, but Heero could still see his lover's fingers moving behind him.

"Wufei!"

"…I… I know…" Wufei gasped, positioning his body before looking into his lover's eyes. He dropped himself down fast causing both of them to gasp and groan in pleasure.

Gasping, Wufei paused just briefly to adjust before setting a slow and steady rhythm, clutching at Heero's chest for balance.

"More," Heero groaned, knowing he could not last much longer but wanting Wufei to climax with him. He gripped Wufei's hips tightly, thrusting up sharply and at _just_ the right angle.

Their pace turned frantic and desperate and, knowing they were close, Heero quickly grasped Wufei's manhood. Wufei screamed at the touch, clenching around him sending Heero after him as the world around him narrowed into that single point of ecstasy.

When they regained control again, still trembling with the aftershock, they clung to each other as their breathing quieted and their heartbeats resumed a normal pace.

* * *

That was definitely the best way to make up after a fight Wufei had to admit, smirking down at his lover. Stretching, he squeezed his muscles and Heero, still sensitive inside him, moaned before grinning back and helping to ease Wufei off. He grabbed the tissues, something Heero usually did while he basked in the afterglow but feeling how rubbery his limbs were he wondered how on earth Heero managed it! Grumbling at his perfect lover he cleaned them up and threw the tissue on the ground. Which earned him a glare but he smirked unrepentantly at Heero.

Suddenly he heard something that made him pause. Ah! _Now_ he knew what had woken him. Sharing an amused look with Heero, he shook his head; apparently they were not the only ones making up for lost time. Speaking of which… he looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"The calendar, where is it?" He asked, moving things around on the bedside table, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"…"

As more moans filled the house he grinned devilishly at Heero, "Don't you want to compete? It's only right that we do…"

"… It's on the floor…" Heero mumbled. "I have a nympho for a lover."

Grabbing the calendar from its spot on the floor, absently wondering how it got there, Wufei replied, "Are you complaining?"

"No. But just know that when I'm dry, it's your fault," Heero grinned.

Wufei laughed, "Well, Quatre and Duo have been telling me that I need to 'break you'…" As Wufei trailed off, flipping through the calendar, he completely missed the myriad of emotions rushing across Heero's face.

"So, do we start with 'fantasies'?" Wufei asked and looked up, finally noticing the strange look on the other's face. "What is it?"

Heero looked at him seriously before suddenly pulling Wufei on top of him and kissing him thoroughly. "I hate to break this to you, my love, but you 'broke me' a long time ago."

Stunned, Wufei stared for a few seconds before his mouth twitched into a huge grin, "Damn! And I was going to take my time breaking you!" He was quickly tackled before being pulled into another searing kiss. Moaning happily Wufei could not help mentally ticking off:

_Breaking Gundam Pilot 01_

_Mission Complete!_

THE END

* * *

a/n : Thanks to all the reviews and favourites I received from the prequel! Thanks to shogi for editing this for me!


End file.
